


The hardest place to be (is in love)

by Lorelei_Daystar



Series: Chaos is meant to be loved by the wild(Not the Weak) [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Just Hilda being a good sister. Zelda being herself. Denial., Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Daystar/pseuds/Lorelei_Daystar
Summary: She and Lilith didn't love. They weren't those people. They were wild mouths and reckless tongues, warm bodies and busy hands but not lovers.





	The hardest place to be (is in love)

**Author's Note:**

> 1/?? Tumblr prompt responses that I wanted to keep and expound upon.

"You're in love with her."  
Hilda's matter-of-fact tone and the confidence in her voice caught Zelda more off guard than the nature of the words did. 

She huffed, took a long drag from her cigarette and forced herself to focus on the paper rather than turn and glare at her sister.

"You are. I see how you look at her when she's here. How you look when she's away--" 

"Oh hush and keep up with your baking." Zelda snapped, unable to and unwilling to listen to such a ridiculous notion. 

Love was something Zelda wasn't sure she could feel for anyone anymore, long removed from her heart for anyone that wasn't her family. She didn't have it in her-couldn't find it in herself to add another person to what was already overfilling her chest, leaving her reckless, loose in judgment and character. 

She and Lilith didn't _love_. They weren't those people. They were wild mouths and reckless tongues, warm bodies and busy hands but not lovers. If Zelda's own heart was held closed, tied up tight by old wounds and caution tape, Lilith's was desolate, abandoned somewhere in the depths of the mines, buried somewhere so deep that Zelda was oft surprised to hear it beat within the valley of her chest.

They preferred it that way. She did, at least. She's sure the demon queen would agree. Sex and shared cigarettes were all they needed. Tongue to flesh--and the lilt of her voice in the early morning hours, talking them both to sleep. A good fuck and a long walk. They needed nothing else. 

Hilda's sigh broke her musing,   
"--I just...you're happier when she's here. More relaxed, at ease...and you can say it's,"   
Zelda caught a vauge waving hand motion from the corner of her eye, forced back her smirk,   
"physical or whatever, but It's...nice, Zelds, to see you this way." 

"I'm not in any way, Hilda" she grumbled, fighting back the part of her that really did like that word and forcing it back down as far as she could get it. Kept it somewhere safer than on her sleeve.

"Sure you are. She is too, I think. I wasn't sure at first, but it's in the eyes." Zelda huffed again, rolled her eyes, shoved her face back behind her newspaper. Briefly, she considered removing her own internal organs for their betrayal. The hitch in her breathing, the rapid fluttering in her stomach, the tension building in her chest. 

"Whatever you say Zelds. Just something to think about. It wouldn't be a bad thing, would it? You both deserve it, I think."She shuffled through the door to the herb garden and left Zelda at the table dumbstruck, for once.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @ PraiseLilithQueenOfHell on Tumblr if you feel inclined to check it out or drop me a prompt!


End file.
